A single teardrop
by daily-chan
Summary: Naruto goes after Sasuke but finds out something he'd never expected. Sasunaru yaoi...light though. Completed now!
1. Chapter 1

A SINGLE TEARDROP

Chapter one Running

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never had, never will.

Story Summary: Naruto goes to find Sasuke and finds out something he'd never expected.

Pairing: Sasunaru. For the people that still don't know, that's Yaoi. Boy x boy. Don't like then don't read.

Slight one-sided Sainaru, but friend like, no real romance.

Rating: teenager.

Spoilers: Not any that I'm aware off…

A/N: this story is an idea I played with for a long time since I read the manga chapter where Sasuke and Naruto fought at that valley and Sasuke left because he wanted to get stronger to kill his brother…it made me think, what if he had a different reason to leave then to just kill his brother….this story is the follow up of long brainwashing myself

I'm sorry for any grammatical errors that I made, I got spell check and I checked it twice but I still might have missed something.

Special thanks to Jenna for helping me with the idea for this fic

And to Ralisa, for making me use my brains more and supporting me as the great friend you are!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A slender figure jumped pass the trees through the woods followed on a slight distance by two other figures. It had been like that for several hours now. He ran further and further away and they followed him further and further as they tried to stop him. To talk him out of it.

But he couldn't let them stop him; he couldn't listen to them no matter how loud they screamed at him to stop. He just couldn't…. wouldn't listen to them.

They wanted him to give up, to let go. But he couldn't let go, not as long as there was still hope. For if there was hope, he could still get him back. Pretend like nothing happened at all and live happily further. Pretend that he hadn't left them. Hadn't left him.

He couldn't lose hope. He couldn't let him go.

So he just couldn't give up, couldn't give in.

He jumped further from tree to tree till he reached the end of the woods. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath as he glanced backwards. He couldn't see them anymore, but he knew they were both still following him.

He jumped on the ground and ran on high speed into the desert. He closed his eyes as memories came back to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback 

_"You have to give up. Sasuke is not coming back and if he does he will be punished for betraying Konoha." "Baa-chan…you can't do that. Sasuke isn't our enemy. I can bring him back…just give it time." "He had time enough to return out of his free will. You even tried to bring him back and ended up almost killed. It's time you let go. Sasuke Uchiha is no longer a Shinobi of Konoha." Tsunade's voice was harsh as she looked at Naruto. "Give him up Naruto. Move on." Tears appeared inside his eyes as he shook his head. "No…. Sasuke is our teammate. Kakashi-sensei once told us that those who don't take care of their teammates are the worse kind of trash. Sasuke is my team mate and I'm not going to give up on him." He balled his hands as he looked up to the woman in front of him. "I can get him back."  
Tsunade signed. "Even if you get him back, he will be killed for betrayal. It is better this way Naruto."_

"_NO…. you…. you can't do that. Sasuke is a Konoha Shinobi." Sasuke Uchiha is a traitor and will be punished for his actions against Konoha." "Baa-chan…" "That's the last of it Naruto. You are forbidden to search for Sasuke any more!" He felt his heart break as he looked to the ground. Tears ran down his cheeks. "I can't…." "You have no other choice boy." _

_He closed his eyes as he shook his head. "I'm not giving up." He said as he looked up to Tsunade. "Never." He turned around and ran out of the room, ignoring Tsunade's calls to him and failing to see the tears in her eyes._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He opened his eyes again and heightened his speed to lose the two Shinobi on his trail. No matter what Tsunade or any other would say, he would find Sasuke and bring him back. He wouldn't return without him.

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah I know it's a bit short and maybe a bit lame, it's suppose to be some sort of a teaser…I suppose for the rest of the story…… right ;P anyway, i wrote this chapter about a year ago, i know my writing was kind of terrible back then, but i couldn't get it over my heart to change this one, even if it's so short

Alright, this is a story that I'm going to try and make multiplied. I noticed that my last fic, finding out, was a success and I can only hope to succeed in something like that again although this fic won't be that funny and more on the sad side.

let me know what you think

R&R!


	2. Decision

Chapter two: Decision

Disclaimer: I own Naruto! ………… In my most treasured dreams only.

Sai's pov I suppose. I really don't get that kind of thing so forgive me if I'm mistaken; P

Reviews:

Zimeatspotatoes: blush…thank you ;P, I tried to do my best with making it sound interesting…but I wasn't sure if people would like it. Thank you so much!

Pepto: glad I got you interested and glad you like it

This chapter is for my very first two reviewers for this fic Zimeatsportatoes and Pepto. Thanks to both of you!

And special thanks to Ralisa and Jenna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last chapter

"_You have to give up. Sasuke is not coming back and if he does he will be punished for betraying Konoha."_

_"Even if you get him back, he will be killed for betrayal. It is better this way Naruto."_

"_I'm not giving up."_

"_Never." _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already late at night when he ran down the street towards his small apartment, trying to escape the rain that fell down harshly. He passed many houses that had already put the lamps out and looked forward as he tried to find his way in the rain. He soon neared the huge resort of the diseased Uchiha family. As he came closer he could see a slender figure sitting on the rooftop of the main house. Having a fairly good idea of who would dare to enter the Uchiha resident without permission he stopped running and looked up trying to confirm his thoughts. When he couldn't he jumped on the roof and walked towards the blond boy that he could see clearly now. "Naruto…" He stopped shortly behind him, not entirely sure if his teammate would want him there. When he got no reaction at all he slowly sat down beside him and looked at him.

Distant, slightly clouded cerulean eyes looked forward as he had his arms folded around his legs, hugging them closely to himself. His blond hair laid fairly flat against his face as it was wet from the rain but he didn't seem to notice it as he seemed to look forwards towards the forest but he knew better then to believe that. He shifted as he kept looking at the broken blond, trying not to be bothered by the rain.

"She wants me to give up." First he was unsure if Naruto had spoken at all, since it sounded so softly, but the single teardrop that ran down his cheek told him otherwise. He didn't need to ask to know what he meant. "Are you?"

He knew the moment it left his mouth that it was a stupid question; he had spent three years chasing after him. There was no way that he would give up. Naruto shook his head. "I can't."

He nodded and formed a small smile on his face. "Then what are you going to do now?" No reaction came and he signed as he turned to the blond completely. "She forbid you to go searching for him completely?" A small nod was all he got for an answer but it was enough to let a small tear slide down Naruto's cheek again. "Then still go."

Finally Naruto looked up to him, his blue eyes dull. "What?" "Go after him and don't come back till you found him." "She forbids me to." "She can't stop you if you're already gone now can she?" A small twinkling light appeared inside Naruto's dull eyes, making them look slightly like their normal self again. "You think I should?" He took a deep breath as he looked at Naruto. If he was honest to himself then he would admit that he didn't want him to go, didn't want to come even close to the fact that he might lose the boy he cared for so much.

The blond was a kind, caring brother to him, even if he'd yell at him a lot. The idea of losing the bond they had gotten was frightening…and not something he wanted to face…but he knew that if he wanted to bring back the blond like the angel he usually was he would have to let go of him. Let him chase his dream…his heart.

He signed and took a deep breath before he answered. "Yeah…. Hokage-sama will send Sakura and me after you for we have the most influence on you…. I'll try to talk Sakura out of following you and if that doesn't work…then I'll lead her into a different direction or stop her myself if I have to." He stood up to give strength to his words and reached out his hand. "Go after him if you really love him."

"Sai…." A light blush appeared on Naruto's cheeks as he took his hand and let himself be pulled up. "Right…" He took a deep breath and let go of Naruto's hand. "Run then…run and find him Naruto and don't return before you found him." "Sai…Thank you…" Two twinkling cerulean eyes looked at his black ones with tenderness and thankfulness. "Go." He pulled a startled blond into a brief hug and then gave him a push and watched as the other boy turned after one last look and began to run towards the village gates.

He saw the two gatekeepers move towards Naruto and drew a pair of wolfs quickly and made them knock the two guards out.

Naruto didn't stop to look at them as he ran towards the forest.

"Fulfill you're dreams Naruto…. find the happiness you've been fighting for." He whispered as he watched him disappear between the trees.

"He's gone." He didn't turn around to see the young looking woman standing in the shadows behind him. He knew she had heard most of their conversation but didn't care. "Good. It will only be a matter of time before they will regain consciousness. Then they will want to have someone send after him." He nodded to her. "Make sure then that I'm part of the group and keep it small." She nodded and disappeared as soundlessly as she had appeared.

He looked up to see that the rain had stopped and signed. "Don't break his heart again Uchiha."

Then he turned and took off to his original destination again and disappeared out of sight…

It was only a few hours later that he heard knocking on his door. "Sai…Sai!" He signed and opened it as slowly as he could without causing suspicion. "Sakura-san…. what's the matter?" The pink haired girl looked at him with wide terrified eyes and for a moment he felt bad for not telling her but chose to ignore it for Naruto's sake. "Naruto…. he…he left. He knocked the gatekeepers out and ran. Tsunade has chosen the two off us to follow him." He nodded and took his things. "Let's go then." Sakura nodded to him and they left, quickly tracing Naruto's trail and Sakura pushed them to catch up with the blond………….

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I guess you can all figure out whom the young looking female is that talks to Sai ;P

The next update will be before September 12th and hopefully even before the weekend. It depends on work and school but i'll do my best...reviews always make me want to work harder ;P lol...nah just kiddin, i just love reviews very much hahahahahaha

Reviews are highly appreciated and welcome to me cause most of my idea's come to me while reading reviews since I love them.


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3 Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there would be Sasunaru in the anime and no way in hell I would keep Gaara out of the episodes for so long! Or keep the excited fans wait a whole two weeks for an episode! Or even try to kill Gaara for that matter!

Writer's vision...I think?

reviews:

ralisa: Hi there ;P glad you like the fic, but i don't think i'd ever become a real writer ;P I'm just not good enough for that. but i do love writing my fics up here and i will keep doing that, even though school started again. just hope to live up to what you're expecting from me :)enjoy

This chapter is for ralisa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Last chapter_

"_She wants me to give up." "Are you?"_

"_She forbids you to go searching for him completely?" _

"_Then still go."_

"_She can't stop you if you're already gone now can she?" "Go after him if you really love him." _

"_He's gone." _

"_Naruto…. __he…Naruto left. He knocked the guards out and ran. Tsunade has chosen us to follow him."_

"Let's go then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breathing harshly he stopped running as he reached an oasis. He struggled to get control over his breathing and drank as much water as he could.

After he finished drinking he quickly stood up and cursed under his breath. "Kuso."

He heard two pair of footsteps land behind him on the sand. "Naruto…." Slowly he turned around and saw Sakura and Sai standing in front of him. Both of them were out of breath like he was so for a moment they just stared at each other till Sakura straightened up. "Naruto…what do you think you're doing?" "I'm not going back." He breathed out as he looked at her. "You won't be able to bring Sasuke back." "We'll see about that." "Think Naruto. We both want to bring Sasuke back, but this is not the way." Sakura moved forward. "We have to work together on this if we want to bring him back." "Tsunade no baa-chan has forbidden me to go search for him. " Sakura's eyes grew wide at his words, clearly unaware of that little fact. "What?" He looked into her eyes. "She wants us to give up." "She wouldn't say something like that. We worked so hard…Tsunade-sama wouldn't say that."

He shook his head. "She did. I'm not letting go Sakura. I can't." He looked at the pink haired girl. "Naruto…I can't let you pass." "Don't make me have to hurt you." Sakura looked at him shocked. "You wouldn't…" She looked into his eyes realizing that he indeed would hurt her if she would try and stop him. She trembled slightly as she stood into fighting position. "Then it will be that way. I can't just let you go like that."

Naruto looked at her with a sad look as she felt something in her neck and fainted. As Naruto looked up he saw that Sai had knocked her out. He looked at Naruto. "Go, I'll take care of her." Slowly Naruto nodded and turned around. He took a few steps before he looked over his shoulder. "Tell…. Tell Sakura I'm sorry." Sai nodded and watched as Naruto ran away from them. He looked down at the unconscious girl and picked her up, slowly making his way back towards the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto ran as fast as he could into the other direction. He had no idea where he would be able to find Sasuke, or even where to start searching but it somehow made sense to try and find Akatsuki for he knew Sasuke wanted to kill his brother and Itachi was an Akatsuki member.

Only problem for Naruto was that he had no clue where to find those guy's and even if he did, he didn't think he would have enough power to fight one of them right now.

He shook his head as he pushed those thoughts out of his head and speeded up.

It would only be a matter of time before Sakura would wake up and then she would want to chase him again.

Why couldn't anything be ever simple? He signed as he kept running.

Only a short while had past as he stop abruptly, feeling two strong waves of chakra. One of them he knew to belong to a raven-haired man, the one he was trying to find. Closing his eyes he tried to find out where the feeling came from. Several more waves were thrown over him and he located the source and quickly speeded up towards it.

Vaguely recognizing the other chakra present he speeded up even more, hoping to reach him in time. "Please let me make it." He whispered as he ran.

Shortly he found his way through the forest to a place he remembered from his worse nightmares. He stopped running as he saw several holes in the already broken statues.

He let himself slide down from them till he reached the ground and hided behind a rock and looked up to see a lot of smoke across of the water.

Slightly shaking he waited for the smoke to clear to see two figures standing across of each other.

A small gasp escaped Naruto's lips as he saw Sasuke standing there. He was obliviously in a battle and he looked beaten and wounded. But even from this distance Naruto could see the hate and determination visible on his face. Looking across of him he realized why as he recognized none less then Itachi. He too looked wounded and tired, irritation clearly visible on his face.

Naruto didn't dare to get closer as he looked at them, watching the person he had searched for so long closely. Leaning forward against the rock he could hear them speaking.

"Foolish little brother, you have gotten stronger. I'll agree on that, but you still aren't strong enough to beat me." "I will beat you, even if it cost me my life." Itachi smirked. "Is our clan's name really so important to you to throw you're life away. Don't be a fool like our parents were."

Sasuke looked at him with an emotion that Naruto didn't recognize from this distance. "Maybe it isn't about the clan." Those words got to both Naruto and Itachi. "I though you wanted to kill me because I killed the clan, you wanted revenge for their deaths didn't you?" He seemed sincerely surprised.

Sasuke's hand clutched into fists. "I wanted to, I still do. But there are more important reasons to kill you right now." "More important then you're family name?" Itachi let out a horrifying laugh. "You ran from you're home, to restore the name of you're family you ran to Orochimaru for the power to kill me, yes I know about that little brother. You're pathetic little friends ran around searching for you desperately. But that's not the point. What possible other reason could you have for wanting to kill me."

Naruto growled at the pathetic part but kept quiet, as he was curious to Sasuke's reasons. The raven-haired boy looked his brother straight in the face as he answered. "Naruto." Naruto blinked and so did Itachi. "The Uzumaki kid? What about him?" "You're little group is hunting him after him aren't you, wanting the powers of the Kyuubi." It wasn't a question Naruto realized as he frowned. But he still didn't understand what he had to do with Sasuke's reasons for wanting to kill his brother.

Itachi seemed to voice his thoughts though when he asked: "What does that matter to you. The Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed is indeed on our list of things we want but I do not see what it has to do with us."

Sasuke smirked. "I heard that to distract a tailed beast, the Jinchuuriki vessel of it has to be killed right?" "…Yes" Itachi didn't ask how he knew and Naruto didn't care either as he listened even more closely without giving up his hiding spot. "Then that is where our problem lies." "How do you mean little brother?" Ignoring the brother comment Sasuke smirked. "I simply cannot let you live knowing you're chasing after Naruto." "And why is that, from what I heard the two of you hate each other…or at least you hate him, leaving him behind."

Sasuke didn't seem to hear him, as he looked forward, but seemingly not able to see Itachi for a moment. "I don't hate him. I left because I had to get stronger. I needed to. If not I would not be able to stop you or the others." "Stop us from what?" "Killing Naruto." "You ran from you're home, you chase me and other Akatsuki members…. To protect the Jinchuuriki? Why?" Itachi looked at him surprised and confused.

Naruto leaned back against the rock, unable to look away from Sasuke's form. Why… why would Sasuke do that, why would he try to protect him while he worked so hard to get away from him? He didn't understand. He was so deep in his own thoughts that he almost missed Sasuke's replay and had to lean closer to hear his whisper.

"Because… he is my bond… my light in this world... My precious person. I cannot let you kill the one person in this world that I care for. I ran so I could get strong enough to protect him from you. And I will not rest before I have done that." Sasuke's face was blank as he looked at Itachi but Naruto was sure hate was visible in them without having to see them. His eyes glittered with tears as he looked at his former teammate, suddenly understanding every action the raven-haired had done and hating himself for not being able to see it sooner.

Itachi stood shocked for a moment before he recovered and growled. "If you care so much for you're little demon…then why don't you wait for him on the other side." His hands made movements and Naruto reacted on instinct as he moved from behind his rock towards Sasuke while he started a jutsu at the same time Itachi did. "Sasuke!"

A scream was heard as Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at the sudden impact…

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I realize that Sasuke might never explain things that much...but for the sake of my dreaming heart...he just did ;P

The next chapter will, after being writen handed over to two of my friends so they could both Beta it and tell me what they think of it so you'll have to wait till they are finished with it. Should be within two weeks though...i hope.

I re-read this chapter twice and used speller check three times but it didn't find any mistakes again...if I still missed something i'm really sorry...I really did my best

R& R people


	4. The Promise

Chapter 4 the promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. You can sue me all you want, I got no money and I'm not making any from this either.

However, the ones that try to sue me and take my Naruto in Kyuubi style doll from me will face a very horrifying death, as I'll ask Sasuke to torture you while Sai bullies you with his shadows…so don't try to cause I love my dolly.

Naruto belongs to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: What was that you said?

Me 0.0: Erm…. nothing…eh...I mean… Naruto belongs to Sasuke…and…I'm just a yaoi fan girl who owns nothing…but dreams.

Sasuke: Good girl.

Me: T-T

reviews:

dragondreamer99: hahahaha yeah, I thought let's try a cliffie. Thank you so much...you alway's know how to make me blush don't you. I thank you again for the kind review...and I just hope you'll still won't try to kill me if you have read this chapter I'm a mean girl. see you soon!

zimeatspotatoes: Hahahaha glad you I found a reason that you didn't expect, it's good to know I can surprise people still. For you're tip of advise...you meant like this? Is it easier to read now?

Note: if I hadn't said it before this...it is a Sasunaru coupling...so don't flame me for this chapter!

Special thanks to: Jenna and Anya for beta-reading this chapter. And to Zimeatspotatoes for the dialog thingie and for reviewing!

This chapter is for Ralisa, my friend the Iris, yeah you read it right, I found you a flower name! yay for me ;P, anyway, this chapter is for you

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Last chapter_

"_Naruto…what do you think you're doing?" "I'm not going back."_

"_Don't make me have to hurt you."_

_"Naruto…I can't let you pass."_

"_Go, I'll take care of her."_

"_I will beat you, even if it cost me my life."_

"_Maybe it isn't about the clan."_

"_Naruto."_

"_Then that is where our problem lies."_

"_I left because I had to get stronger. I needed to. If not I would not be able to stop you or the others." "Because… he is my bond… my light in this world_

"_Sasuke!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked aside from him as he heard a familiar voice scream his name but before he could even try to recognize the person calling him he was pushed backwards, making him lose his balance as something dark jumped in front of him. A loud bang was heard and everything was covered in sand and smoke in an instant as something blew up.

The second he landed on the hard ground he let himself fall backwards and quickly covered his face and neck as he connected with sand that hit him like a wave.

As the sand stopped moving he sat up and opened his eyes to see what the source of the attack had been. As the dust cloud slowly cleared he saw a huge crater less then ten foot from him. He could see something, someone, lying in the middle of the crater and slowly he moved to the edge of it to see whom it was.

Gasping he realized it was Itachi that lied there, his body broken and torn, obliviously hit by something very powerful. His eyes were open and Sasuke knew instinctively that it wasn't a clone or a trick as he stared into the glassy eyes. Shocked he backed away a bit, wondering what the hell had happened. Who had dared to come between their fight and finish of the person he wanted to kill more then anything in the world.

"Why Sasuke." Startled he looked up at the sudden voice coming from his right. He hadn't felt anyone's present there.

He didn't bother activating his Sharingan as the smoke cleared up more, revealing a long figure covered in blood and dirt.

Blond hair moved freely in the wind and cerulean eyes looked at him with tears in them. "Naruto." He breathed the name out more then that he whispered it. He looked at his former comrade. The boy turned to him completely revealing a gapping wound left at his chest that was bleeding freely. His right arm hung limply on his side, burned and clearly broken.

The blond took a step towards him but tripped as blood fell out of his mouth and he fell forwards.

"Naruto!" Sasuke moved forwards to catch him and carefully leaded him to the ground.

"Naruto why." He whispered as he looked at the blond. "Why did you jump in front of me?" Naruto looked at him with a soft smile.

"You were going to die for me, I couldn't let you do that…Teme."

"I wouldn't have died idiot and even if I had, I was fully prepared to die." He looked down at Naruto's hand that gripped his shirt tightly.

"I couldn't let my precious person die, not when I could pre…prevent it." He coughed as he closed his eyes tightly for a moment against the pain.

When he opened them again tears were visible in them again. "Pr…promise me…" Coughing interrupted him as more blood left his mouth and he started shaking.

"Promise you what Naruto?" "You…go home." "Naruto I can't." "Please…please… go back Sasuke." Slowly his grip loosened but Sasuke grabbed his hand.

"I will go home, but you will go with me, else I won't." A dry chuckle escaped Naruto's lips. "I… don't think I'm going to get very far." His eyes closed again and his breathing became rasp and shallow.

Sasuke carefully changed his position so he could lift Naruto's face up to his shoulder while he took Naruto's headband off. As he moved he felt something sharp push against him through Naruto's shirt. Lifting his shirt up he saw his old headband next to the wound. It was badly damaged and Sasuke couldn't help but to smile as he removed it from the other's heart. In some twisted way, he had still saved Naruto's life and even though he hadn't been responsible for putting it there, he was never gladder to have left it with the blond.

He bound his headband around Naruto's arm tightly so the bleeding would stop and then took his jacket off, laying it on the wound to stop the bleeding there as well. Taking Naruto's headband he bound it over the jacket tightly so it would be kept in place, making the blond growl in pain. After that he zipped Naruto's jacket close and lifted him up in his arms bridal style carefully.

"Sasuke…." Naruto's eyes opened a bit as he looked at him and grabbed his shirt again. "Hush Naruto, I'll make you a promise. I'll bring us home, the both off us understood. I'm bringing you to Konoha's hospital where Tsunade-sama can do her thing and make you well again, then we'll talk further okay." He paused to look at the blond. "Promise me you'll hang on. That you won't give up no matter what." "Sasuke…" "Promise me." He took Naruto's hand and squeezed it. "I...I promise Sasuke."

He nodded at Naruto as he started walking. "Open you're eyes completely." "Hm." "Now Naruto." "You don't have to yell Teme." Slowly he opened his eyes completely and looked into his own black ones.

Concentrating Sasuke looked in them till he was inside the blonds mind.

He stood inside water in front of a cage as he opened his eyes. In front of him he could see the seal that kept the nine tailed demon fox in place. "Kyuubi." He said loud and clear.

"Uchiha, the Sharingan user. What brings you here."

"Give Naruto strength." The fox laughed.

"Why would I want to do that? The weaker he is, the strong I get."

"Because if he dies and you don't get extracted you will die to. And if you don't keep him alive, I will make sure you'll suffer for the rest of you're miserable eternal live."

"Such threats." He paused for a moment as he looked at the half unconscious boy in Sasuke's arms. "You really gotten yourself into something this time haven't you Naruto. Tell me, is he worth all this trouble to you." Something that sounded like a sign came out of the cage. "You will need to bring him to a medic, I cannot heal this wound Uchiha. I will do my best to keep him alive till you get there, but I suggest you hurry up with you're despicable mortal speed."

Red chakra slowly crept out of the cage and surrounded the blond who winched and his eyes closed almost as if they were forced to. Sasuke nodded once before he closed his eyes.

He blinked and looked away from Naruto's eyes, which closed immediately as the red chakra surrounded him completely. Sasuke lifted him up higher into his arms, not daring to put him on his back because of the wounds, before he took off on the highest speed he dared towards Konoha, knowing that time was of the essence now…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day had passed since Sasuke had started on small river stream he placed Naruto down against a tree. Collecting some water in his hands he placed them against Naruto's mouth, but the water fell onto his clothes without making it into his mouth.

"Naruto, you need to drink."

"…"

"Come on dobe, open you're mouth."

"Hm." Naruto frowned slightly but didn't open his mouth. Sasuke looked at him before he took some more water from the stream and drank it himself before he moved back to Naruto and pulled him slightly towards himself. Placing his lips over those of the blond he used his tongue to open Naruto's lips and let the water slide into his mouth. Pulling back he looked at Naruto.

"Swallow." This time Naruto did what he was told as he swallowed with difficulty. Opening his eyes he looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"You want some more water."

"Does that mean you're going to kiss me again to do it?" Sasuke looked at him.

"If so then what?"

"Then yes."

"And if not?"

"Then not."

The blond chuckled slightly before he winched in pain and grabbed his side. "Stupid Uchiha's with their powerful techniques." He muttered as he coughed.

Sasuke collected some more water from the stream and let Naruto drink it. "I thought you were going to kiss me."

"Later dobe, now we need to get you some help." Naruto shook his head.

"You can't, you're marked as a traitor." Sasuke signed. "I didn't expect anything different from the council, but I'm not going to let you die. If I have to face the council for you to be alright then let them come."

Naruto looked at him. "Were you telling Itachi the truth?"

"About what?" Sasuke lifted Naruto up again, causing the blond to gasp in pain. Blood seeped through Sasuke' hands making him curse under his breath. Picking up his speed again Naruto gripped the hem of his shirt again with trembling fingers. "Why…why you left." It took Sasuke a moment to register Naruto's voice and another one to remember what he was talking about. Realizing that Naruto had overheard their conversation he slowly nodded. "Why… do you care so much about me?"

"I can ask you the same question. Why did you chase after me for three years, why didn't you give up on me when everyone else did?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment as he looked up at the sky before he turned his gaze back to Sasuke. "Because… you are my precious bond…my precious person." Sasuke looked at him. "Then you have the answer to your own question."

Naruto nodded once before he leaned his head against Sasuke's chest. His eyes slowly fell close again and the red chakra around him slowly started to disappear, making Sasuke realize that the demon had almost given all his power.

Looking forward he almost cried out in relief as he saw the gates of Konoha in the distance. As he was almost there he slowed down and stopped running as he looked at the quiet village.

"Home." He whispered. He saw people noticing them and running towards them as he looked down at the blond in his arms. Naruto's eyes were closed and the red chakra had disappeared completely. Sasuke reached down and brushed some hair out of the angelic face of his friend. "I kept my promise dobe…I brought us home…now it's you're turn to keep you're promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, this is the end of the story and I hope you all liked it

If you want me to, I can write further about how it goes further with Sasuke and Naruto now they reached the village.

It's you're call on this one so let me know what you want me to do…the most votes I will go with so let me know in a review or pm.

Suggestions and comments on my writing are always welcome as they help me get better with writing. I reread and checked this chapter with speller check twice and it doesn't give me any errors… so I hope it will be good now… if you still happen to see an error I missed, please tell me so I can work on it.

I'm really sad, i've got a total of 845 hits for this fic till now of which 143 are for this last chapter, 143! and I'm on 7 alert lists, but I only got two sweet reviewers, who i'm really greatfull to, that took the time to review to me...T-T

Reviews are wanted and highly needed as they are my chocolate, my candy…my life source!

After Naruto that is; P…

Sasuke: What did you say?

Me: nothing ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (runs from him really quickly)

Sasuke: review to make her happy.

Naruto: bye bye!


	5. Return to Konoha

Chapter 5 Return to Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

I know it's sappy, very much talking, very little action…that's just the way this fic is.

This chapter has a huge spoiler for manga chapter 367, it tells about Naruto's parents.

If you don't want to know, then don't read this chapter.

Very special thanks to Jenna, for helping me with idea's of how to end this fic!

Reviews:

Angel Girl Julia: I did as you asked, I hope you'll like this chapter…blush…favorites list??? Wow…thank you! (glomps you!)

After such a sweet review I just couldn't turn away. Thank you!

Jinsane226: glad you liked it!

Eztli: Hai, Hai, I'll continue ;P

Moon221: thanks

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Last chapter_

"_Naruto why."_

"_I was fully prepared to die."_

"_Promise you what Naruto?"_

"_I'll make you a promise. I'll bring us home, the both off us understood?"_

"_Promise me you'll hang on. That you won't give up no matter what."_

"I...I promise Sasuke."

"_Tell me, is he worth all this trouble to you."_

"_I cannot heal this wound Uchiha."_

"_Does that mean you're going to kiss me again to do it?"_

"_You're marked as a traitor."_

"_Were you telling Itachi the truth?"_

"_Why… do you care so much about me?" _

"_Why didn't you give up on me when everyone else did?"_

"_I kept my promise dobe…I brought us home…now it's you're turn to keep you're promise."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uchiha…Uzumaki!" One of the gatekeepers, Izumo-san, reached them and gasped at the sight of the two. He turned towards the other gatekeeper Kotetsu. "Get Hokage-sama as soon as you can and tell her to go to the hospital."

He turned to Sasuke again. "Uchiha…"

"I'll give myself over to you, but I need to make sure Naruto is alright first."

The gatekeeper nodded. "Follow me." Sasuke nodded and followed him at a high tempo into the village. He completely ignored the staring crowd that formed around them quickly and there accusing whispers. His only concern was the blond in his arms at the moment.

They reached the hospital at the same time Tsunade did and she ran towards them, the crowd splitting to let her pass without her having to ask. She stopped in front of him. "Hokage-sama."

"Later Uchiha. Bring Naruto inside immediately." He nodded as he followed her inside and into a room. "Lay him down. You, get the members of team Kakashi and bring Shikamaru as soon as you can!" Sasuke didn't turn to look who she had spoken to as he carefully laid Naruto on the ground.

Tsunade immediately started to work on removing the make shift bandages to start healing him as Sasuke pulled away, only to find out he couldn't. Naruto's hand was still clutching onto his shirt. No matter how he tried, he couldn't get it off. "Naruto let go."

Tsunade looked from the blond to him as he leaned to Naruto again. "Naruto, I'm keeping my promise, if you keep yours alright. So you know what is needed to make me fulfill that promise."

He took Naruto's hand and this time he did let go letting his hand fall next to him motionless. "Right, I want you right outside this door and not a single foot further away, understood." She didn't even look up to him as she moved her hands to completely cover the wound.

"Understood." Sasuke let himself be pushed out of the room by a medic. The door closed in his face and he sat on the bench as he heard footsteps coming his way.

Looking up when he heard a sharp intake of breath. A group of people stood before him and looked at him shocked. "Sasuke-kun." The voice of the pink haired girl was quiet and soft as she moved forward to him. Her eyes displayed an emotion he didn't recognize from her and he swallowed. "Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun!" The girl trembled as she looked at him but didn't move forward more.

"Where is Naruto?" The voice of the boy who spoke from behind her sounded worried and vaguely familiar in Sasuke's memory, he looked at the boy that looked slightly like him trying to place from where he knew him.

"Naruto's inside. The Hokage is working on healing him." The boy didn't seem to be less worried at his words.

"Did you hurt him?" It sounded accusing and Sasuke frowned.

"No, of course not." "How did he get hurt then?" Kakashi interrupted the boy's bitchy response by covering his mouth for a moment.

"I'm not sure. One moment I was fighting with Itachi who attacked me. The next I laid on the ground. There was a crater in front of me where Itachi lied inside death and Naruto stood in front of the crater wounded. I don't know how, but I think he took the attack meant for me and reacted with his own attack."

"His Fuuton: Rasen shuriken."

"His what?" Sasuke looked up confused to his old teacher.

"Naruto's jutsu. He created it from the Rasengan to be able to bring you back here."

"Seems like he succeeded in that." Sai's voice was soft and quiet as he looked at Sasuke who still looked at him troubled. "You probably don't remember me that well seeing as I tried to kill you last time we met. I'm Sai."

"Oh."

Sasuke looked down again. Shikamaru stepped forward. "I was given orders to take you into custody…but I suppose I can trust you not to leave Naruto while he's like this."

"I'm not going anywhere. I made a promise to Naruto and I'm planning on keeping it."

Shikamaru sat down a little away from him on his left against the wall, not bothering to say anything. Sai sat down across of him and after looking at both of them Sakura sat down besides Sai. Kakashi just kept standing as they all waited for new from Tsunade.

"Are you happy now?" The question came out of nowhere.

Sasuke looked up to Sai. "What?"

"Are you happy now that you're brother is death?"

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before he looked down, he hadn't really given himself time to think about that little fact. "I don't know. I suppose." He answered honestly.

"Why don't you know, it's why you wanted to get stronger isn't it and ran away? To kill him?"

"Sai." Sakura said softly in an attempt to quiet him down. "Don't Sai me Sakura. I want to know what he feels now he's completed his task."

A pair of black eyes like his own stared at him accusing as he slapped Sakura's hand away. "My task isn't complete yet."

"When will it be then?" It was Sakura who asked that and this time Sasuke didn't have to think. "When every single Akatsuki member is gotten rid of."

"Akatsuki…why do you care about Akatsuki?"

"Because they chase after Jinchuuriki."

"So, since when do you give a damn about other people dying?" Sakura sounded a bit angry but mostly confused to him. "I don't. But they chase after Naruto too."

"Yeah? And you're point is?" Sai looked at him confused.

Sasuke looked straight into his eyes as he answered. "I'm not letting anyone hurt him if I can help it."

"You were the one that hurt him the most by leaving."

"I suppose. But if it mean's I could get strong enough to protect him that way. I rather have that I'm the one hurting him, then losing him."

"You left because Naruto was chased by Akatsuki, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice was barely more then as whisper but Sasuke heard it perfectly. He looked at her.

"Yes I did."

"How did you know they were after him?"

"Because he overheard a conversation between the Jounin. After that he chased off to find Naruto. I don't know what happened between them there." Kakashi answered for him as he shook his head.

"I do. He had a little rendezvous with Itachi while Naruto and I were on our way to collect Tsunade. The fool charged right in at the Uchiha and got seriously hurt. Was it then that you decided you had to get stronger?"

They all looked up to see Jiraiya standing behind them. The white haired Sennin was looking at Sasuke with unreadable eyes. "You even had trouble with him, how was I going to be of any use if even one of the legendary Sennin couldn't defeat him."

"I thought you had left after that fight on the roof because Naruto was stronger then you."

"Part of it. Naruto was getting stronger so fast while I stayed behind. How was I going to help him if I was weak? I went to Orochimaru to get stronger so I could finish off my brother and then every other member of Akatsuki."

His voice was bitter and he clutched his fists. "Orochimaru could have taken over you're body." Jiraiya still looked at him as he leaned against the wall. "That's why I made sure to get stronger then him."

"Well, there was one bright side about you leaving." "And that was?" He asked without any curiosity in his voice.

"It drove Naruto to try and get much stronger, just like Sakura and the others." Sakura nodded. "Naruto is strong now, he's grown up too."

"I think that he might be the strongest of us all, maybe even as strong as Kakashi-sensei and that's troublesome." "No." Kakashi smiled. "Naruto already surpassed me a long time ago. I think he's closer to Jiraiya-sama then to me."

"Hm, maybe. He's stronger then his parents were that's for sure." "His parents? You know who his parents are?" Sakura asked curious.

"Don't you? It was pretty easy to make the connection." Shikamaru signed as he saw their bland stares and shifted his weight. "You never wondered what that whirlpool meant on his clothes?"

"I thought it was because of his name?" Sai looked up as Shikamaru shook his head. "No, it's because of his mother."

They all looked at him questionable except for Jiraiya and Kakashi and he signed. "His mother was a shinobi of the Whirlpool country. When it was destroyed she came to live here and fell in love with Naruto's father."

"How did you find all of that out, even I never knew that." Kakashi looked at him. "I did some research while I was younger, wasn't that hard to find."

"Why did you look for it?" Jiraiya looked at him confused. Shikamaru shrugged. "I wanted to know why the villagers had such deep hatred for a little innocent boy. That one took me longer to find out though. I didn't know until he called upon that red chakra while fighting Neji."

"What was her name?" Sakura sat up straight while she asked it. She had always wanted to know whom were the ones bringing Naruto to live and why they had left him behind. Had they died in a mission or had something else happened. "Uzumaki Kushina."

"Uzumaki? Didn't she marry Naruto's dad then?"

"Yes she did, but after she died giving birth and his father died fighting the nine tailed, we gave him his mothers last name to protect him in the future." Jiraiya finally sat down but didn't stop looking at Shikamaru.

Sasuke looked from the genius to Jiraiya. "Protect him from what?"

"Enemy Shinobi, our Shinobi. But we had never thought that the village would hate him so much for merely carrying the nine tailed."

"What did his last name have to do with it?"

"You mean to say, you still don't know who his father was?" Disbelieve sounded in Shikamaru's voice. "How should I know?"

"Namikaze Minato, that was his name." Sai looked up at that.

"I heard that name before, but I don't know where. I remember that he was supposed to be a legend right?"

"Yes, the yellow flash. Minato's speed was remarkable and enemies usually only saw a flash of his golden hair before they were whipped out. The survivors told the story through to others and he became famous. If they had found about Naruto, who knows what the enemy had done." Jiraiya shook his head as a way to get rid of bad thoughts.

"Wait…the yellow flash…Iruka-sensei told us that it was the nickname of…. you mean to say that Naruto is his son?" Sakura stood up in shock.

"You finally got it huh. Naruto is indeed the son of the fourth Hokage. Never noticed how much they look alike?" "Yeah but I thought it was just coincidence…. I mean wow… if the villagers would ever find that out…"

"I don't think it would change very much anymore."

They all looked around to the new voice and saw a tired blond standing behind them. "Tsunade-sama!" Sakura and Sai jumped up but Tsunade straw past them to Sasuke. Stopping in front of him he slowly stood up and looked at her. "How is Naruto?" She signed.

"I had to stop the bleeding and clean the wounds before I could heal them properly. You did a good job of binding them." She didn't look at him as she spoke.

"I didn't ask for a treatment. I asked if he would be alright." Tsunade signed. "I don't know. He has lost a lot of blood. We'll have to wait and see what happens.

"Can I see him?" The question didn't seem to surprise her very much but she ignored it as she asked: "Naruto asked for you a few times during treatment, muttering something about a promise he was keeping and you're promise that you'd better keep. What promise did you make?"

"That's between the two of us." He answered shortly. "Can I see Naruto now?"

Tsunade signed. "I thought you would ask that…and I was going to say no… but I guess I changed my mind on that." She looked at him shortly before She turned to the others.

"I will place Uchiha Sasuke into the custody of you four. I don't want him out of you're sight, not even for a moment." Ignoring Shikamaru's soft troublesome she turned to Sasuke again.

"I thought Naruto was delusional till I heard you all speak through the door. I hope you were telling the truth, for yourself and for Naruto. If you lied I will find out."

She motioned them to follow her as she walked down the hall towards a room. "I can't allow you to be alone with him and don't try to escape." She opened the door and they followed her inside.

Inside the room there was only one bed where the blond lied in motionless. Sasuke slowly walked to the bed, not missing the nervous movements of the other five in the room but ignoring it as he sat down in the chair beside the bed. He didn't seem to care that they could see him as he took Naruto's hand in his and leaned against the bed slightly.

Slowly Sakura moved over to him and sat down on Naruto's foot end. Jiraiya sat down on the chair at Naruto's other side. Tsunade looked at Naruto for a moment before she signed and shove another chair next to Jiraiya and sat down there while Kakashi sat down on the ground in front of the bed. Shikamaru and Sai sat down next to Kakashi, both feeling very much like an intruder to the little group.

It didn't take long before Naruto stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes, making all of them move closer. "Naruto." Cerulean eyes slowly became visible as they stared straight at Sasuke. His eyes widened slightly before they settled back to normal and he tried to sit up. "Sasuke!" Grimacing from the pain as Jiraiya pushed him back into the bed.

"Easy, you were hurt pretty badly." Confused the blond looked at Jiraiya. "Ero-sennin? Tsunade no baa-chan. Sakura...Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru?" He looked at all of them confused. "Where am I?"

"Konoha hospital. You gave us quite the scare brat." Naruto frowned, clearly not understanding till his eyes found Sasuke. "You brought us home?"

Sasuke showed something that looked like a faint smile. "I promised you I'd bring both of us home remember. All you had to do was keep you're promise to stay alive and you did." Naruto slowly nodded.

"Are you staying out of your own?" Sasuke looked at his hand that was still holding Naruto's and squeezed it softly before he looked up again. "Yes I am."

"Promise not to leave?" "I promise." Sasuke answered with a soft smile as he saw Naruto glance at their hands before he looked up again.

Cerulean eyes lighted up before they saddened again and looked at Tsunade. "Baa-chan… what will happen to Sasuke now?" Tsunade glanced at Sasuke before she signed.

"I'm not sure. He will have to appear before court and then a decision will be made about him."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he left the village, caused the injury of several of our shinobi and his own teammate. He joined forces with several of the Bingo book, killed Orochimaru and several others from the Bingo book, and took out a Akatsuki member on the way and brought back an seriously injured Konoha Shinobi... I'd say his chances are pretty even."

"How come even?" Sai seemed surprised.

"He did bad things, but also took out S- ranked enemy shinobi. Besides he's an Uchiha. The court always had a weakness for the Sharingan users."

Jiraiya signed as he muttered. "Stupid court with their ideals. If it was up to them alone, they'd had placed Uchiha Itachi on the chair of Hokage ages ago."

Naruto chuckled slightly. "They can't do that anymore, even if they had the chance."

He coughed once before he grimaced. He moved a little before his eyes closed abruptly, body starting to tremble fierce fully. "Crap." Jiraiya moved aside as he spotted blood sliding out of Naruto's right ear slowly so Tsunade could get closer.

She lied her hands on his forehead as she tried to find out what was wrong through his shaking body.

Finding the spot she let out a few words no one wanted to repeat as she threw the blankets away and climbed onto the bed so she could sit closer.

The others moved aside confused to give her room. Sasuke looked at Naruto's body that suddenly stopped moving. "What's happening?" He asked with a tremor in his voice.

"He is bleeding in his head. Sakura I need you're help."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." The girl pushed her tears away as she moved to Naruto's other side and laid her hands next to Tsunade's. She followed Tsunade's movements closely as she concentrated on what she was doing hard.

Shikamaru, Sai, Jiraiya and Kakashi stood against the wall, trying to stay out of the way as Sakura started to run through the room to collect things, but unwilling to leave the blond.

Sasuke moved closer to the bed before he felt a hand stopping him. Looking up he saw that Kakashi was stopping him. "Give them space." "Hn." Sasuke didn't bother to glare at him as he turned back to the bed as Tsunade cursed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Sai asked as Sasuke could see tears in his eyes. "He stopped breathing." …………..

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I just couldn't leave this fic without the mentioning of Naruto's parents lol…sorry for that, but I just had to.

There is going to be one last chapter after this so prepare yourself ;P

Just maybe…if people still want me to though ;P

For the dialogue...I think I got a hang of it now on how to fix it a bit, tell me how it is to read now.

I used grammar check twice and also let someone reread it and they couldn't find mistakes anymore...do you see something, please let me know

for now, bye bye and the little purple button is welcomed to be pushed and typed into the screen after that.


	6. A Single Teardrop

Chapter 6: A single teardrop

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I'm not making any profit of this fic, just enjoy writing it.

Reviews:

MidnightFox: (cool name!) glad you like the fic, hope you'll like this chapter as well ;P Thank you for letting me know, so I could work on it!

eztli: You're info was correct, Naruto's parents were revealed in a conversation between Tsunade and Jiraiya in manga chapter 367. It was really cool! (check narutocommunitydotnet) you'll find it there. Hahaha I'm glad you like my fic so much, but I got to warn you I'm not a action writer...I tried a few times in other fics...I really suck at it. For Orochimaru...heck no, I was glad the snake bastard (gomen) was finally kicked ass. But I promise you that after this chapter there will be an epilogue coming up quickly...

The Black Moon's Shadow: Thanks, glad you liked the cliffhanger :P have fun with this chapter as well!

Angel Girl Julia: yelps and hides from murderous cliffhanger hater gomen, gomen! Look, look I updated really quickly so I could make up for it! Don't kill me please! You still keep making me blush, glad you like the fic so much! Kill Naruto? You'll have to read the chappie to find that out ;P (evil laughs sounds before hiding again) For you're wish, read and find it out ; Enjoy!

Special thanks to MidnightFox for pointing out the signed/sighed mistake!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last chapter:

_"Naruto, I'm keeping my promise, if you keep yours alright. So you know what is needed to make me fulfill that promise." _

_"Sasuke-kun." _

_ "Naruto's inside. __The Hokage is working on healing him." _

_ "How did he get hurt then?" _

_ "I'm not going anywhere. I made a promise to Naruto and I'm planning on keeping it." _

_ "Are you happy now that you're brother is death?" _

_ "You left because Naruto was chased by Akatsuki, Sasuke-kun?" _

_ "His parents? You know who his parents are?" _

_"How is Naruto?" _

_ "I don't know. He has lost a lot of blood. We'll have to wait and see what happens. " _

_"Are you staying out of your own?" _

_ "Yes I am." _

_"He is bleeding in his head. Sakura I need you're help." _

_ "He stopped breathing." _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All stand." A few moments passed as everyone in the room stood up when several man came inside. Only seconds later the voice sounded again. "At ease."

A sign came out of Sai's mouth as he let himself slide onto the floor once more. From the corner of his eyes he could see the others following his example, neither of them taking their eyes off the other side of the room.

Looking forward again he looked at the thirteen man that had entered and were now sitting in fancy chairs.

In front of them stood a single person quietly as he looked to the ground with blurry red eyes. For outsiders it would look like Uchiha Sasuke had been awake for a long time, which was also true, but Sai knew that it wasn't the reason he's eyes were so red. He knew that Naruto was the reason.

He bit his lip as he looked at the raven haired male. No one deserved something like that to happen to them, no one. Tears came into his eyes but he quickly whipped them away with the back of his hand.

He focused his attention back to the court members as the oldest of them spoke. "We gathered here this morning to speak out a judgment over Uchiha Sasuke. Hokage-sama are you ready?"

"Hai." Tsunade sat on the head of the table between the thirteen court members as her eyes were fixed on Sasuke, hers deeply red as well and her voice raw. She cleared her throat. "Read the accusation."

The man nodded and looked down on a paper. " Betrayal of Konoha, seriously injuring several Konoha shinobi, joining up with a S ranked missing nin, killing several shinobi, attacking Konoha shinobi and causing permanent damage onto one Konoha shinobi and killing one."

Tsunade nodded slowly as she closed her eyes. "Do you have anything to say in you're defense Uchiha?"

For the first time since they had entered the room Sai could see Sasuke react. He slowly shook his head, but kept looking down.

Tsunade swallowed as she bit her lip. "Look at me when I ask you a question Uchiha and answer me properly."

Sasuke's eyes were dull and he looked broken as he looked up to her. "No…Hokage-sama." His voice wasn't more then a raw whisper but it was still clearly heard in the death quiet room.

Tsunade blinked a few times as she kept looking at him. "Anyone else who wants to speak in his defense?" She looked around the room but Sai could see that no one made any sign to stand up. All fearing the wretch of the court.

Taking a deep breath he slowly stood up. "I will Hokage-sama." He was aware that his voice sounded as horrible as Sasuke's did, but he couldn't care less as everyone looked at him shocked. He saw Kakashi shift beside him and slowly nod which he answered slowly before he looked at the Hokage.

Tsunade nodded. "What do you have to say in his defense Sai?" She locked her fingers together as she looked at him.

Sai stared at Sasuke as he remembered their earlier conversation in the hospital hall. He closed his eyes for a moment as he sorted his thoughts.

"I'd rather die then seeing him die Sai." He heard the whisper in his head as Naruto's face came to his vision and quickly he opened his eyes again, shaking the thought away and clearing his throat.

"For the first accusation I have no excuse for him because he did leave and he did join with a S ranked missing nin."

Sai looked at Tsunade's dark face before he continued and swallowed.

"However he didn't cause the injuring to most off the Konoha shinobi. It were Orochimaru' people that fought them. Naruto was the only one he actually fought and hurt."

Taking a breath Sai shifted his weight as he saw Sasuke do the same as he stared at him with a strange look in his eyes that he couldn't identify.

Sai swallowed again before he continued. "For the shinobi he killed, most of them were in the Bingo book, so he only took the bad guy's out, no good one. Which helped Konoha a lot."

He looked at Sasuke again before he looked back. "He also didn't attack the entire Konoha shinobi team known as team Kakashi. I was there, he only attacked Naruto and he didn't actually hurt him there."

He crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping no one would react to this, seeing as he kind of fought Sasuke as well and he did belong to team Kakashi.

He looked up to Tsunade who was looking at him as she slowly nodded and he let his fingers lose.

"Also…Uchiha-san wasn't the one that killed Uchiha Itachi, Naruto did that and yet again it was about a marked S missing nin. Naruto got hurt in the process. I don't know if Naruto's injuries could have been prevented as I wasn't there to see what happened. But, we all know Naruto and how much he can surprise people and how stubborn he is. I truly believe that Naruto could have surprised both Uchiha's and finished Uchiha Itachi off while protecting Uchiha-san."

Taking a breath again he nodded his head, to show he had finished talking. He bit his lip to prevent himself from chuckling as he tried to ignore the soft murmuring he heard in the back of his head of Naruto saying him the bastard would never admit he'd need protection.

Tsunade nodded. "Alright, does anyone of the court has questions for him?" She looked through the group of men who all slowly shook their heads except one. The one that had spoken first.

"Yes I do Hokage-sama. Why did Uchiha betray Konoha. Does he have an explanation for that?"

Sai opened his mouth to say something when he noticed Sasuke look up sharply. "I left to protect Naruto, something none of you were willing to do."

"What do you mean by that?" The elder of the court asked as he looked at Sasuke angrily.

Sasuke's eyes shot fire as he answered. "You all knew Naruto was threatened by Akatsuki because he was a Jinchuuriki but you did absolutely nothing to protect him or to help him. You threaten him like dirt. I left to get strong. Strong to protect the ones I care for."

Hatred sounded through his voice as he kept looking at the man. "Protect a Jinchuuriki?" The man laughed. "If anyone needs protecting from that demon it would be us. We're all better off with him death."

Sasuke clutched his hands as his Sharingan started spinning wildly and he looked at the court member with hatred in his eyes.

"That's enough Raki, I won't allow you to talk about Uzumaki like that." Tsunade slapped her hand on the table as she yelled, startling most of the court members and everyone else in the room. She looked from Sasuke to the man before she sat down again.

He voice was calm as she spoke again but Sai could still see the anger present in them and he knew everyone else was able to see it to as they all kept quiet. "I will punish you for you're betrayal to Konoha as that is not acceptable."

She looked from Sasuke to the court before she looked back to him again. "But, for the other accusations…I agree with Sai. You have not caused any damage to Konoha's shinobi, or shinobi that weren't in the Bingo book. So you actually helped a lot of hidden villages out by taking many treats away for them as well for Konoha. For Naruto however you are responsible for the injuries he sustained and you will be punished for that as well."

She stared into Sasuke's eyes and Sai crossed his fingers behind his back again.

He knew that even though the Hokage would deny it in public she indeed cared for the blond a lot. If it was about him, she was willing to go through fire and ice to protect him. Sasuke's biggest problem right now wasn't his betrayal or even that he hurt a Konoha shinobi.

His problem was if Tsunade would listen to Naruto's heart. If she did, he was saved. If she didn't, he was doomed.

Crossing his other fingers as well he listened carefully as the Hokage started talking again, under while praying like crazy.

"I sentence you to two years under surveillance by a shinobi. You are not to leave the sight of that shinobi for even a moment. He will stay with you twenty four hours a day, no matter if you go in bath, sleep, train or even if you have to pie. Outside the surveillance you are to report to me every day and you'll only be a Genin in that time. When I allow you on missions outside the village you are to listen to you're surveillance shinobi in everything he say's. If you disobey any of this you'll be sentenced to death. Is this understood?"

She looked at him sharply and Sasuke looked back at her, swallowing before he answered. "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Good……Quiet!" She yelled as the court started protesting. "What's the problem here?"

Raki stood up slowly. "Isn't that sentence a bit low Hokage-sama?"

"You question my judgment Raki?"

"No Hokage-sama of course not." The man quickly sat down again.

"Good. I assure you I am fully capable of giving a sentence. For now I assign Sai to be you're guard till I have made proper preparations."

She turned to Sai. "Sai watch him and take him with you." Sai nodded as he looked at Sasuke.

"Come." Holding out his hand he waited for Sasuke to move in front of him. As they left the room Sai could hear everyone starting to talk at the same time.

They walked out of the Hokage tower as Sakura ran to them, followed closely by Kakashi.

"You came away lucky, if it was about any other person she would have punished you severely." Kakashi quietly said as he walked next to Sasuke. "What are you going to do now?"

Sasuke looked at him for a moment and ignored him as he turned to Sai. "I know I'm suppose to listen to whatever you say…but.."

"We're going to the hospital and you have nothing to say in that." Sai interrupted him quickly. He looked down, but not before catching the thankful look on Sasuke's face before it turned emotionless again. A small smile reached his lips as he guided them all to the hospital.

Walking into the hospital Sai and Sasuke immediately went to a certain room and Sai opened the door.

From the bed Jiraiya looked up. "How did it go?" He moved his gaze from Sasuke to Sai.

"Two years under surveillance and being watched like a hawk by a shinobi."

Jiraiya whistled. "Not bad considering the charges. Who's going to be the one watching you?"

"For now it will be me. Tsunade-sama didn't assign someone formally yet. Guess she needs to find someone who's strong enough to handle him without going insane or being overpowered. And can handle his "Uchiha" charm." Sai said.

He looked at the bed with a sign. The boy in it seemed asleep and his right side was completely covered in bandages that were visible being soaked in a bit of blood.

Making a movement he looked up as Sasuke strode past him to the bed and leaned down to it. "Hey…"

Sai smiled as he saw a pair of cerulean eyes slowly open and focus on the raven haired. "Sasuke?"

He saw Jiraiya standing up and walk to him as the others left the room as well. As Jiraiya passed him he almost completely closed the door but couldn't help himself to look through one last time.

He saw Sasuke sit down on the bed and taking the blonds hand as he leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

As Sasuke moved up again he carefully pulled the blond with him into a bit of a sitting position and Sai could see the pain and fear in Naruto's eyes as he looked at Sasuke.

"What's the sentence?" Sasuke answered his question softly and love and devotion took the place of the fear in his blue eyes as he smiled happily.

It seemed like every bit of pain he felt was taken away by that one answer.

Smiling Sai closed the door completely to give the pair their privacy and he turned to see Tsunade standing in front of him. "Hokage-sama?" It was oblivious that she had seen the little scene as well.

She stared at the door and didn't seem to notice him. "Hokage-sama… will Naruto be alright now?" Finally the blond looked at him.

"If it was someone else I would have told you no. Someone else would have died day's ago. But then again, that person wouldn't be Naruto. He's strong and stubborn, more so then anyone else I ever met. I think he will be alright."

"How long will it take for him to be his old self again?" Sakura looked at her questionable.

Tsunade sighed. "I honestly don't know. I have never seen someone with those kind of injuries survive, and the nine tailed can't heal these wounds. But, I believe he will be alright. He will need to rest a lot, which we all know he won't. And a lot of training."

She laid her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You must understand that when he's out of the hospital he will need to learn everything over again. Chakra control, jutsu.. even eating and moving with his right side. He will never completely be his old self again."

"I know that Tsunade-sama…but, will he ever be able to become a Shinobi again?" Sakura kept looking at her.

Tsunade smirked. "Well…if he follows a tight schedule he'd might be ready to fight in a year or five again. But since it's Naruto we're talking about I give it a year at most. Maybe even less if he's making Sasuke help him. Depends how good Sasuke will take care of him."

"But, Tsunade-sama, how can Sasuke take care of Naruto when he's under surveillance by Sai all that time." The pink haired girl blinked confused.

Sai looked at her questionable for a moment before his face broke into a wide grin. "You're a devilish genie Hokage-sama."

Tsunade chuckled. "I know."

"So…I assume you'll assign Naruto as his guard for the coming two years?" Jiraiya asked grinning.

"Yes, I can't afforded to miss a shinobi for such a long time, Naruto can't go on missions for a while so he's perfect for the job. And who knows, maybe they'll knock some sense into each other some way or another."

Jiraiya shook his head. "You truly are insane. What do you say we go drink some sake to celebrate eh."

Tsunade nodded and they left together as Kakashi and Sakura left too.

Sai turned to the door and walked to it as he looked through the window to see the blond resting his head comfortably on the raven haired' shoulder as he was being held.

They were talking softly together but Sai couldn't hear what they were saying. But he could easily read Sasuke's lips as he said something to Naruto.

The twinkling in Naruto's eyes increased as he looked up to Sasuke. "I love you too."

Sai leaned against the door. "I'm glad you found the happiness you deserve so much Naruto." He glanced at them again as they kissed and turned away. "Be everything he needs to him…Sasuke-san. Be loyal to his heart."

A single teardrop fell from his eyes as he smiled and walked away, knowing everything would turn out alright now.

The end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Urm...i'm not sure how this page will turn out online, the document uploader is having lots of problems with making this a normal document ;o; Well, I hope you all liked it and as I promised there will be an epilogue coming soon, should be within one or two weeks to fill up some lose ends.

If anyone has suggestions, questions or anything else, please let me know, even though it can take me a little while to answer you I'lI always answer.

hope you enjoyed and still push the little purple button on the left of you're screen to give me feetback for new idea's!

bye bye!


	7. epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: Why I keep writing these things I don't know, I said it in the first chapter as well so why the heck keeping repeat it beats me…but since I don't want to get sued by anyone I'll keep the tradition up ;P

I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, I do own the idea for this story, all mine and no one thought of it yet whahhahahahahahhaha (or did someone think of this reason for Sasuke to have left????)

Right…ignore insane writer and just read

Reviews:

The Black Moon's Shadow: Glad you liked it, hope you'll like the epilogue as well ;)

Angel Girl Julia: hahahahaha glad you liked this fic so much, honestly when I started I didn't think people would like it this much, but seemingly I was completely wrong :)

Erm…I'll always be trying to write fics…but I'm never sure what kind till it comes out. If you like you could check out on my profile (that's by clicking on the name of the writer in blue) and maybe you'll like something else too?

For PM's it's easy. Just go to the profile of someone, and click on private message. You get a screen then where you type the message and click on send. To answer a PM it's even easier cause there is a replay URL. Just click on it and sign in and you can answer the PM ;)

If you like fun Sasunaru fics you could try the writer kaikouken, just be warned, most of her fics are sexually tinted but fun to read.

Hope you'll like the epilogue as well!

RoseOnTheGrave: glad you liked it…you really think it's that good? Well…I hope the epilogue will make you feel less emotional and more happy then. Glad you liked it!

MidnightFox: hehehehe no sequel planned for this one sorry, but I will keep writing Sasunaru fics….maybe one will come that you like again? Sorry? hides in corner crying for disappointing you …will this epilogue make it a bit alright?????

Dedications:

Special thanks to Jenna for Beta reading, re editing and helping me with this fic as the great friend she is. Jenna rocks!

Special thanks to Ralisa, for being such a sweet and great friend to me.

This chapter is for:

The Black Moon's Shadow, Ralisa, Jenna, Angel Girl Julia, RoseOnTheGrave, Eztli and MidnightFox, for their lovely reviews and there staying with me during this fic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_TWO YEARS LATER_

"Oi Sai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The raven-haired youth turned around with a smile on his lips as he heard his name being screamed. He wasn't surprised to not being able to see where the blond was that had called to him and waited for him to come to view. "Hello Naruto."

The blond chuckled as he jumped off the roof. "Hiya." He grinned as Sai looked around. "Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto stopped grinning and looked at him seriously. "Sasuke left the moment we left Tsunade no baa-chan's room. Something about going nuts and needing sane company for a while."

Sai laughed as Naruto frowned. "Wonder what he meant by that."

"Wouldn't know Naruto. So, what brings you here by me?"

Naruto blinked before he smiled again. "Hadn't seen you in a while and Sakura-chan asked me to go search for you."

"Oh." Sai signed. He could understand Sasuke's need to get away from the blond after being together every moment for two years. He was with Sakura only for a few hours a day and she drove him nuts as well.

"Let's go find her then shall we?" He smiled as he saw Naruto crack his head to him.

"Sure, maybe we can grab a bite of ramen on the way."

"I wouldn't do that right now, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are there at the moment and you know how those two act together."

The blond paled visibly and shook his head. "Guess you're right. I don't need any kinky idea's to get to Sasuke's mind when he comes back. He got enough ideas from Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei to last for a life time. I swear I'm going to kill ero-sennin if he creates any more Ichi Ichi Paradise numbers. Those books aint good for a boy's health."

Sai couldn't stop himself from laughing as Naruto spoke. "That's gross Naruto. I don't need details from you're love life like that."

He shivered. "But…I've read Ichi Ichi Paradise and I must say it's pretty interesting. Good info is given on how to not treat girls."

"What do you mean?" Naruto cracked his head to him again with a obliviously confused look in his eyes.

It's not a how to get a girl book, but a what not to do book." He paused to see Naruto stare at him blankly and he signed. "Well…Jiraiya-sama wrote those books didn't he? And every girl that sees him either hits him or chases him angry. So whatever he writes ain't a good idea to try on a girl."

Naruto nodded as he smiled. "Guess so. Only, does the rest of the community know that?"

Sai turned around as he saw a guy being hit by a girl angrily. "Guess not."

He turned to Naruto again as he sat down on the swing near school. "What are you doing?"

"Sakura told me to bring you here and wait then."

"Oh, okay." He sat down on the ground as Naruto moved on the swing. "So… what's the plan now you're free from babysitting Sasuke?"

Naruto chuckled. "Be careful that he doesn't hear it." He looked forwards for a while and Sai understood that he was thinking about it so he kept quiet while watching Naruto swing.

He looked cute as he was trying to think and Sai couldn't help but hope that even now that Tsunade-sama had started tutoring him to follow her up as Hokage, he still would remain the same kind person he was fond off.

He looked up as Naruto stopped swinging and looked at him. "I don't know. Well, I still need to become Hokage to fulfill my dream, but that's being worked on properly now. The villagers don't threat me like crap anymore. Part of me still thinks it's because Sasuke will torture them then, or my because of my parents. It's hard to believe that they are finally accepting me."

"Well, I think it's the third one though. You fought for this town for years, brought Sasuke back here, even if it didn't go exactly according to plan. The three of us have found almost every one on the bingo book and most of all, even when no one knew who you're parents were they already started trusting you. They were out for murder when they heard you wouldn't be a shinobi anymore."

Naruto smiled. "Still hard to believe."

He looked up to the sky. "Is it really finally over? No more Akatsuki to worry about, no more Orochimaru…Sasuke's back for good?"

Sai smiled as he looked up to the sky as well. "Yes it is. Akatsuki you should know. You and Sasuke took all off them out together. Man, I thought you were going to rip that paper guy's head off when he knocked Sasuke out cold."

Naruto chuckled. "I planned too. Sad to say he died before I act on it."

Sao laughed as he saw a familiar pink blur coming towards them. He sat up. "Still, when you two came back no one believed you would ever be able to fight again, let alone think about ripping someone's head off."

Naruto looked at him before They both looked at his right arm. It was still in bandages, but it was now only for extra support to protect it against attacks.

"You weren't the only one." The words were spoken softly and so unlike the blond that Sai thought he hadn't really said it as the blond suddenly grinned and looked at him with determent eyes. "But then again, they should know better then to underestimate me, after all I'm going to become Hokage some day."

Sai blinked before he laughed. "Yeah, and that day's sooner then you'd think. Sixth Hokage….am I suppose to start calling you sir then and Naruto-sama?"

Naruto chuckled. "Well…if you were someone else I'd say yes…but because it's you who's asking I'll think I'll let you just call me by my name."

They both laughed till Sai stood up and reached out his hand to the other.

The blond looked up to him before he accepted his hand and let himself be helped up. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Sakura's almost here and it looks like there is a surprise for you with her."

Naruto turned around and his eyes started to glister. "Sasuke, Sakura-chan!"

The pink haired girl smiled as Naruto called her, but the raven haired didn't show any reaction till he was near them.

Sai moved aside as Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto and glared at him. "It's not fair."

Naruto blinked. "What's not fair?"

"This entire village. I can hardly believe it, but you're actually one of the sanest people around here." Sasuke cleared his throat before he took Naruto's hand. "So…when Sakura said you were searching for me I guess decided to just hang around you some longer."

"Right." Naruto raised an eye brow to Sasuke but didn't let go of his hand as he turned to Sai and Sakura. "I found your own raven head for you, thanks for finding mine."

Sakura laughed. "Any time Naruto. But you don't plan to leave just yet are you? Sasuke and I agreed to prepare a lunch basket so you both are going with us on a picnic."

Sai chuckled. It was hard to believe Sasuke had willingly agreed to a picnic as he glared at the pink haired girl.

But when Naruto cheered happily his face changed as the blond let go of him and started pulling everything out together with Sakura a bit further on the hill.

Sai turned to Sasuke when he stood next to him. "So…what's you're plan now that the two years are over and you're free to go any where you want to."

Sasuke looked at him with dark, unreadable eyes before he looked back to their teammates again. "I wished the two years weren't over yet."

Sai blinked, he hadn't expect that. "Why not?"

"I'm going to deny that I ever told you this, but 'cause how much I'll miss Naruto sticking to me like glue and having to take care of him."

He gave a short smile before his face turned emotionless again and Sai smiled. "I have a feeling that you can stick like glue to him now to keep him out of trouble. After all, he's still Naruto."

Both laughed at that till they saw Naruto knock against a beehive, causing him to be attacked by hundreds of bee's.

Sai frowned before he quickly jumped aside as Naruto ran right towards them

Sasuke paled as Naruto ran into him causing them both to fall backwards from the mountain and into the water behind them.

The bee's disappeared and both seventeen year olds came to surface again, Naruto sitting in Sasuke's lap. The raven haired looked like a drowned cat while Naruto shook his head and laughed as he launched himself at him and hugged him. Sasuke yelped as they both went under again.

Sai and Sakura ran to them and laughed as they both came up again. Sasuke was now holding Naruto into his arms and moved the hair out of the blond's eyes. "You are an idiot."

Was all he said as he glared at him.

Naruto pouted. I'm not an Idiot."

Sasuke's face broke into a smile as he hugged Naruto again, this time holding both of them up. "Yes you are, but you're my idiot so that's alright."

The blond blushed as he hugged Sasuke back. "You got that right and you better believe it."

This caused everyone to laugh and Sai looked at Sakura and whistled before he pushed her from behind into the water as well before jumping in it himself causing a wave of water to fall over them all.

He ignored Sakura's yell at him as he started throwing water at them, something the others quickly answered as they laughed.

From the Hokage tower a certain blond and white haired sennin both smiled as they looked at the four of them. "Things really turned out alright didn't it?"

"Of course it did, you are talking about Naruto, that brat's like weed. Nothing can destroy him as long as he has his friends."

Jiraiya laughed. "Yeah, you're right. You think we should collect him from there and tell him that's not how a future Hokage is suppose to act?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, a Naruto that isn't playful wouldn't be him. Let them have their fun."

She turned away from the window and walked back to her chair as she grabbed two sake bottles. "After all, enough tears have been shed, it's time for laughter now."

And Jiraiya couldn't agree more as he took the bottle from her and turned back to the window to see four smiling faces laughing happily as they leaned into their loved ones and kissed them.

Yes, indeed even a single teardrop would be a drop that was shed to much right now

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, I got no idea if this is what a epilogue is suppose to be like, but when I started writing this I just had to include this all. The little scene was just to cute to resist.

I know I skipped two years, but it was nessesary for this fic to work out the way I wanted it too. Hope everyone got what they wanted and I hope everyone enjoyed this fic, and that I could surprise you with the idea of this fic….

I will keep writing new fics, but it will take me a while. My new intern stage (or whatever you call those school things where you have to learn while doing it) started two weeks ago and I'm pretty busy with school as well so it can take a while, but I won't be gone forever, vacation is writing time for me.

If anyone wants to check out other fics from me….feel free to, I love reviews, I love reactions I get from people and with every review I learn new things and maybe get new idea's….(hint hint)

Hope you enjoyed and till the next fic

Mate ne!


End file.
